coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6151 (31st October 2005)
Plot The guests arrive at Les and Cilla's wedding reception to find that Status Quo have already eaten the buffet thinking it was for them. The Quo's hairdresser lets them down so Candice steps into the breach. Violet sets off for the wedding reception intent on getting back together with Jason. The DJ turns up in costume thinking he's playing a Halloween party. Sarah has a moan to Jason about Scooter. Jason tells her he's always fancied her. They go outside and start snogging. Best Man Billy Brown hands over to Kirk to make the speech. Cilla's delighted with the wedding presents - toaster, kettle, flat screen TV etc. The Quo offer Candice the job of being their full-time hairdresser and travelling the world with them. She accepts. Violet looks for Jason but he's left the reception. She leaves and tries his house but there's no reply. Jason and Sarah are upstairs in bed together. Les and Cilla cut the cake only to find they stole a cardboard display model and not a real cake. Les finds the Quo in the present room. He thinks it's their dressing room. Les starts smashing up all the presents, living the life of a hedonistic rocker, not realising the items are his. Cilla goes ballistic. Watching who he's married to, the Quo feel sorry for Les and pull him up on stage insisting he perform with them. Les is in heaven. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Billy Brown - Jay Martin *Francis Rossi - Himself *Rick Parfitt - Himself *Robyn - Clare Calbraith *Barney - Ralph Brown *DJ Don - Charlie Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *British Legion - Interior and exterior Notes *In an unusual move, the end credits for this episode rolled across the base of the screen against the action (and music) of Status Quo playing at the wedding. *Luke Aikman and Mike Potter are credited as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The calamitous couple's reception is a noisy affair thanks to Status Quo, and when the rockers suffer a hair incident, Candice plays the role of celebrity stylist. Cilla is pleased as punch at the array of presents, which include a honeymoon from son Billy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,650,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2005 episodes